1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable guard rail stanchion member adapted for use on pitched roofs or flat elevated surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the application of roofing to a building whether it be on a pitched or flat roof it is desirable to have some form of perimeter barricade to prevent a workman or materials from falling off. Governmental agencies such as the Federal or states Occupational Safety and Health Agencies (OSHA) and insurance companies are becoming concerned with accidents that occur with roofers falling off of roofs because of the lack of safety barricades on building roofs.
There have been previous roof or high-rise floor stanchions developed in the past. However, each of them have characteristics whereby they cannot be adapted for roofs of varying pitch or for flat roofs and high-rise building floors.
Applicants are aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,481 which illustrates a number of stanchions mounted on a roof and are joined by barricade pipes. This patent requires a permanent type of support mounted on the roof. It not only creates the possibility of damage of the roof upon removal, but does not extend beyond the edge of the roof so finishing of the roofing to the edge is impossible. Further, there do not appear to be any adjustable mounting features depending on roof pitch.
In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,698 the railing requires that the vertical posts be embedded in a hole in a concrete floor.
Applicants are also aware of three clamp type of patents mainly U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,898; 3,880,405; and 3,995,833. In none of these patents are the clamping members for other than horizontal flooring and none appear to contain means for adjustment as to pitch.